Norman Fucking Rockwell! (album)
Untitled sixth album is the fifth major-label studio LP release, sixth studio album and seventh full-length album by Lana Del Rey, currently in production. Background On January 28, 2018, on the red carpet of the 60th Annual Grammy Awards where Del Rey's previous effort Lust for Life, released 8 months prior, was up for nomination for Best Pop Vocal Album, Del Rey spoke to Pitchfork about a new track "Bartender" that didn't "belong to a record yet". On February 16, 2018, at a show in San Diego revealed the title of a song "Sylvia", inspired by writer Sylvia Plath, indicating she had been working on a new project. At the end of the next month, March 30, Del Rey posted a short video to Instagram of her singing "Happiness Is a Butterfly" which she described as her "new song". Throughout early 2018, Del Rey was photographed with multiple musicians such as Marina (formerly Marina and the Diamonds) and Jack Antonoff on February 26,Lana Del Rey with MarinaLana Del Rey with Marina and Jack Antonoff Marina, Florence and the Machine and FKA Twigs on March 7,Lana Del Rey with Marina, Florence and the Machine and FKA Twigs and Wiz Khalifa on March 19,Lana Del Rey with Wiz Khalifa leading to speculation that any or all of the musicians could be featured on her upcoming project. Upon the release of "Mariners Apartment Complex", radio DJ Annie Mac asked "Is this from a bigger project? Are you seeing an album coming out of these sessions?" to which Del Rey confirmed that she had an album saying "We have a collection of songs that I've sequenced and I really love." Production Production for the first two songs announced - "Mariners Apartment Complex" and "Venice Bitch" - was handled by Jack Antonoff, marking the first time Del Rey had collaborated with the musician. Sound and writing When asked about the creative path Del Rey wanted to go down with the album, Del Rey explained the album was "in the vein of a Laurel Canyon sound" but that the album had "transformed a little bit because there are some surf elements to some of the songs". She clarified the album was not "really surf-y like Dick Dale" but featured a lot of electric guitars with a little Red Hot Chili Peppers influence. Release When asked about her new record, Del Rey explained "I don't think album will be out until the top of 2019 just because I actually am working on a little book of poetry. I think I'm just going to self publish it and put it out before hand." Singles On September 7, 2018, Del Rey announced on her Instagram and Twitter profiles the first single to be released from the album would be - "Mariners Apartment Complex", to be released on September 12.Lana Del Rey on Instagram: "Two end of summer jams for ya out next week/The first is called/Mariners Apartment Complex"Lana Del Rey on Instagram: "Mariners Apartment Complex @jackantonoff @yourgirlchuck" "Venice Bitch" was also announced as a song, with the intention for it to be released shortly after the first single. Tracklist *"Mariners Apartment Complex" *"Venice Bitch" *"Bartender" (Unconfirmed) *"Sylvia" (Unconfirmed) *"Happiness Is a Butterfly" (Unconfirmed) References Category:Albums Category:Studio albums